


chasing the sun

by ncts00line



Series: Candlelight [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: a gentle morning with yuta and hyuckie





	chasing the sun

The sun filtered in through the blinds of their room, shadows catching over the young boy currently curled up into Yuta's chest. Normally Yuta would wake to find both Johnny and Taeyong, his boyfriends, also lying in bed with him, but he remembered that today was Thursday, their day to both look after the bookshop the three owned. 

Yuta gently tried to run his fingers through Donghyuck's masses of hair, the younger’s sleep disrupted, but Yuta would never grow tired of being greeted by those bleary, adorable (very much like Johnny’s) eyes as Donghyuck lifted his head. He smiled as he realized where he was and Yuta could not help but smile back. Donghyuck had climbed into their bed last night after having a bad dream, something Yuta noticed was becoming more common; he should look into that. Turning his attention back to the three year old, he asked, “How you doing, little man?”

Donghyuck stretched and replied, “Fine, but hungry.”

Yuta lifted Donghyuck into his hip as he climbed out of bed, and began to go downstairs. “How about we get you something to eat before school?”

Donghyuck nodded into Yuta's chest, murmuring “Yes please,” before nodding off again.

Yuta found himself smiling down at Donghyuck yet again. He never thought of himself to be one that would fond of kids, but after falling in love with Taeyong and Johnny, both who had a love for things tiny and cute, and after adopting Donghyuck, he couldn't imagine life any other way. 

They arrived at the kitchen, and Yuta placed Donghyuck in his chair, at the head of the table, before Yuta turned to the kitchen counter to start slicing an apple for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck was going through a phase where he would only eat sliced apples, which, Yuta thought, was definitely better than the phase where he would only eat Coco pops. Of course, the three parents tried their hardest to feed Donghyuck a balanced diet, but sometimes it was just easier to give in and give the kid his apples.

The younger was now fully awake and keeled at the table, enjoying his apple slices. It was only 8am, so as long as Donghyuck would comply and get ready quickly, they could easily get to school before 9am. Yuta sat next to Donghyuck with his toast, reminding the child to slow down so he wouldn't choke. 

When they had both finished, Donghyuck held his arms out to be lifted up by Yuta, Yuta kissing his nose as Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his neck, and carried him to his room. Donghyuck gestured to be put down, as he ran to his bed to grab his toothless teddy. Donghyuck was currently also obsessed with How to Train Your Dragon, much to Taeyong’s delight. Yuta pulled Donghyuck's uniform out of his wardrobe, and sat down on the end of Donghyuck's bed.

“Duckie, come here, let me put your clothes on,” Yuta said, watching as Donghyuck ran around his room, making his toy dragon fly. As the boy waddled past Yuta, Yuta grabbed him and pulled him to his chest, eliciting giggles from Donghyuck. Luckily, Donghyuck was able to be dressed with little fuss today, apart from to complain that dragons don't have to wear a uniform,why does he?!

Once Donghyuck was ready, Yuta left the boy with his teddy and went into his room to get changed. Yuta heard Donghyuck running around again as he pulled a jumper on. Once he was ready, he walked back into Donghyuck's room and said, “come on, little man, let's go brush your teeth.” Donghyuck gestured to be lifted up, and allowed Yuta to carry him to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Donghyuck was still in the process of learning how to properly brush his teeth, Yuta gently guiding him.

Finally ready to leave, complete with his lunch box, raincoat and a nose kiss from his pops, Donghyuck was ready for school. Yuta held Donghyuck's little hand as he closed the door and began their short walk to Donghyuck's school. 

The school was a small one, only around 200 kids, with a huge playing field. Yuta was glad they had moved to the area they had because it was a good school and Donghyuck enjoyed it there. Something else Yuta liked about the school was the really cute teaching assistant in Donghyuck's class, known to the children as Doie. He would have to bring him up to his boyfriends.

Yuta, Johnny and Taeyong were childhood friends turned childhood lovers. They were always together and always open with each other on their feelings. Their relationship turned romantic in their last year of high school and the rest was history. After adopting Donghyuck just 2 years ago, they had discussed how they felt about another person joining their now family, after meeting someone they all really liked. The relationship didn't work in the way they had hoped and although they and the other person remained friends, the three were still open to the idea of another joining. Communication was key in their relationship.

After dropping off his son, he decided to walk into town and visit his boyfriends, who were currently looking after the book shop they all owned, Ninety-five books. It was mostly full of LGBT books, Yuta upset with the lack of them to be found in other book shops. Every month, on the 14th, they would hold gatherings in their bookshop, and serve tea and coffee and offer a safe place for the LGBT members of their community. Yuta always looked forward to it, and always smiled when he realised more and more people were coming. 

Opening the door, he looked to the desk to find Taeyong leaning over in the chair with his glasses on, reading. Yuta couldn't see Johnny, but assumed he'd be somewhere in the shop - maybe in the back. 

Yuta quietly approached Taeyong, putting his head in his hands and saying, “What you reading, pretty boy?” He startled Taeyong, but the latter just smiled.

“I'm not sure, a customer decided last minute they didn't want it and I couldn't be bothered to go put it back, so I just started reading it. It's about a trans lesbian making friends with a trans gay man - it's cool.”

Yuta kissed Taeyong’s forehead, stood up and said, “Sounds good. Where's the other one?”

“The ‘Other one’ was in the back.” Yuta felt Johnny's arms wrap around his waist. “How you doing? Was Hyuckie ok this morning?”

“He was fine today, thankfully, only a little complaining about how dragons don't have to wear a uniform, but other than that he was fine.” Yuta answered with a grin.

“He had another nightmare last night, though, didn't he?” A slight frown fell onto Taeyong’s face.

“Yeah, he did. Don't worry too much though, it's only the 2nd in a row. He's still slept when he's with us. If he comes in again tonight, we'll ask about it properly.”

As Johnny finished speaking, the door opened and a young man stepped inside. He couldn't of been any older than any of the men currently standing by the desk. He had soft honey hair and he seemed almost nervous.

He walked over to the desk and asked, “Uh, hello, do you, by any chance, have any books by an author called Jung Jaehyun?”

Taeyong’s face lit up. “Jung Jaehyun? I love his books! I have a special shelf of them just over here!” Taeyong gestured the man to follow him, the latter in almost a state of shock as he followed Taeyong. The other two stayed as they were as they watched Taeyong excitedly ramble to the other. Taeyong stopped as he loudly exclaimed, “You're Jaehyun?!” Johnny made eye contact with Yuta’s wide eyes as he began to laugh. Taeyong drags Jaehyun back over to Johnny and Yuta, Jaehyun murmuring something about being really thankful for stocking his books. Taeyong turned to him and replied, “No, thank you for writing such amazing books! It's always nice to find a book with good representation.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “So are you…?”

Taeyong giggled. “As gay as they come!”

Yuta felt Johnny's arms tighten around him as he stood up straight, no lonher tucking his chin into the crook of Yuta’s neck. “And these,” Taeyong gestured to the pair, “are my boyfriends of 6 years.” 

Jaehyun’s face softened into a smile as he shook hands with them all. As he shook Taeyong’s hand, Taeyong asked, “Would you like to come round to ours for a cup of tea? It won't be long, and we're closing for lunch here while we pick up our little boy, I'd just really like to talk about your books with you.”

Jaehyun responded, “Yeah, I'd love that, as long as there's no problem and I'm not inconveniencing you.” 

“Absolutely not.” Taeyong smiled.

As the other two walked ahead, Johnny turned to Yuta, “Someone's got a crush.” Yuta slapped his arm, giggling as they walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! ugh i love writing for this au so much its so so soft and i love writing hyuck as a kid ! If you have any suggestions or ideas or anything, im @dreamiesintl on twt so come talk over there ! love you~
> 
> i apolgize for any mistakes ill check them again in the morning


End file.
